


Little Resets

by Sososhady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Romance, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sososhady/pseuds/Sososhady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm calling it 'Little Resets' because every time this is updated its in a different universe with different things. None of these will be connected unless stated other wise. </p><p>Just a little spot to put all of my Undertale requests. Mostly fontcest but a few different pairings here and there. Tags will be updated every time with the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anon - they wanted 1 (it was number thing I posted on tumblr) with Sans asking Papyrus

"Tell me a secret."

  
Papyrus looked over at his brother. They where both sitting on the couch, watching T.V., late at night. He gave Sans a weird look.

  
"What?"

  
"C'mon bro, tell me," Sans said. He crawled over to the other side so he was pressed against Papyrus. "I promise I'll keep it to myself."

  
"Nyeh, that's a weird thing to ask Sans."

  
Sans just grinned at him and shrugged. "I wanna get to know you better, what can I say?"

  
Papyrus huffed a laugh but thought it over. A gloved hand coming up to his chin as he pondered in thought. He could see Sans staring at him so he had to make it a good one!

  
"Well - and don't tell anyone - but I have a crush on someone!" Papyrus said beaming at his brother. That was a pretty big secret.

  
Sans seemed to freeze. "WHAT! Who is it?"

  
"Well I'm not going to tell you that!"

  
"Alright, tell me another secret then - who's your crush?"

  
This time Papyrus did laugh. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not telling! One secret per night! That's the rule!"

  
"What? You just made that rule up!"

  
"A rule is still a rule Sans," Papyrus taunted. He watched as Sans huffed and crossed his own arms over his chest, making his hoodie puff up.

  
"Hmph, alright then give me some hints. Its like a puzzle I'm trying to work out and you love puzzles."

  
Papyrus rolled his eyes and turned away from Sans who was trying to get to his scarf - no doubt to bring him down to his level and start tickling him. He wasn't falling for that twice!

  
"The one time you want to work on a puzzle...," he muttered to himself but Sans snickered. The dull blue light from the T.V. flooded the room giving everything a different feeling. Without a care Papyrus shrugged.

  
"Alright, well he's short -"

  
"A he, huh?" Sans spoke up. He moved around so he was laying on the couch with his head in Papyrus' lap. Papyrus lightly bonked him on the head for interrupting him.

  
"He's funny - sometimes," Papyrus said, eyes narrowing, "and he's nice. But lazy. Very, very lazy."

  
"Wow," Sans spoke up. For a second Papyrus thought that maybe he gave to much away but then Sans suddenly looked away.

  
"I have no idea who this guy is."

  
"Nyeh~"

  
They both went back to watching T.V. in the dark, the feeling of peace washing over both of them. Papyrus could feel Sans tugging his scarf and looked down to see his brother smiling at him. But it was somehow...different. More goofy maybe? Or happier? It was tough to tell.

  
"Hey, Pap, can I tell you a secret too?"

  
"Of course! I won't tell a soul!"

  
"I have a crush on someone too," Sans said as he played with the end of Papyrus' scarf. His smile grew a little more at Papyrus' dramatic gasp.

  
"WHAT? Really? Who?"

  
"I thought it was one secret pre night, bro?"

  
"Rats," Papyrus grumbled to himself making Sans laugh.

  
"Come on Pap, don't be like that. Here I'll be nice and show you who I have a crush on." Sans said sitting up. He was on his knee's on the couch and Papyrus was in awe. Who could be up at this time of night?

  
"Really? They're still awake? Right now?"

  
"Wide awake bro," Sans said. Papyrus made a move to get up from the couch and go put his boots on but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked over at Sans who suddenly looked a little nervous.

  
Before he could ask Sans what was wrong the shorter skeleton leaned over and clanked their jaws together, leaving them both blushing. Papyrus was in shocked that Sans kissed him and Sans was nervous of what his brother would say.

  
"W-wow, Pap, don't leave me hanging here. I mean, I am the only short, lazy funny guy here, right?"

  
Well he was hoping anyway.

  
Finally Papyrus shook his head and pouted at Sans. "You figured that out way to easy! I'm going to have to come up with harder secrets."

  
Sans seemed to relax in an instant and pulled Papyrus close to him. He gave him another quick kiss, leaving the taller skeleton blushing.

  
"Don't worry bro, I'm sure the next one will be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus stared at his brother from the couch. The bottle of honey in his hand was long forgotten about. The T.V. was on but he couldn't hear a thing. The only thing he could do was stare. Sans was staring at him, hands on hips with a pout on his face. He wasn't wearing the normal battle body he wore, instead he was wearing just sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was laundry day in the house and his brother was demanding his clothes.

  
"What?"

  
"You heard me. Take. It. Off!" Sans said the last part with a little more force. The laundry basket wasn't to far away from them. Sans was serious about cleaning.

  
"Wait - wait -" Papyrus said turning in his seat. He was only wearing his shorts and a freshly cleaned T-shirt himself. Sans made sure to jump him for his hoodie hours ago. "Did you just tell me to take my shorts off?"

  
Sans 'hmph'ed' at him and nodded his head. Papyrus couldn't help it - he laughed. His brother was just to cute sometimes! "Sorry bro, shorts are staying on."

  
"Why? They need to be washed!" Sans whined. It was true they did have to be washed. But all of his other shorts where gone - thanks to Sans - and this was the only pair he had left. Normally he would have handed them over without a problem but there was a problem, a big one.

  
He wasn't wearing boxers under them! He didn't know how his brother's brain worked sometimes but the smaller skeleton thought it would be best to wash all of the underwear first.   
"Can't you just, ya know, wait till I get a clean pair?"

  
"No, I want to wash them all together. It makes it easier," Sans said holding a bony hand out as if Papyrus would just hand them over. Papyrus leaned back into the cushion and shrugged raising the bottle to his mouth.

  
"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait then."

  
Sans growled. Papyrus, of course, wasn't scared at all. He thought it was more cute then anything else. But when his brother stood in front of the T.V. blocking his view he groaned.  
"Sans - hey!"

  
Sans plucked the bottle right out of his hand and stared at his brother. Papyrus made a move for it but Sans held it just out of reach. He could always actually get up from his seat and get it but he just wasn't feeling it.

  
Papyrus sighed admitting defeat. A hand made its way to the first button but it was stopped when something sticky dripped on it. Papyrus looked up at Sans who was standing over him, honey bottle turned upside down.

  
"Sans," his voice held warning. If his brother was going to do what he thought then Sans would have to run very fast and very far.

  
Sans just gave him an innocent smile before squeezing. Papyrus let out a yelp as nearly the whole bottle of honey was squeezed into his lap. "Sans!"

  
"Looks like you're going to have to take them off now," Sans said with a sigh, acting as if wasn't the one to just do that.

  
This time it was Papyrus' turn to growl. Any chance of him taking off his shorts where now zero. "Nope, they're staying on."

  
Sans gaped a little and Papyrus gave him a smug grin - until Sans suddenly dropped to his knees. He was frozen in place as Sans place both of his hands on his kneecaps.

  
"Well we still can't let the mess get on the couch, can we?" Sans purred. Papyrus shakily nodded. His and his brother had a close relationship - maybe a little to close to what most monsters would like. But he never seen Sans act like this before.

  
He watched as Sans licked his pants - removing honey as he went. He made loud slurping noises as he went, and even some moans. Truth be told it was starting to get Papyrus hard. Sans noticed the tent in his pants and rubbed his hand against it.

  
"Please Papy - I need it...," he said with a moan. Making sure to lick up honey as he did so - putting on a show for his brother. The only thing Papyrus could do was nod his head quickly. He unbuttoned his shorts and started to pull them down.

  
As quick as a flash hands grabbed the shorts off of him and stood up. With grin he winked at his brother. "Thanks Papyrus!"

  
And just like that he walked off. Leaving Papyrus naked from the waist down - making the taller skeleton blush. His folded his legs under himself and cross his arms over his chest. Already plotting his revenge.

  
Just wait till he got Sans alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For determinationcat - they wanted UF!Pap x Us!Sans number 47

They where supposed to hate each other. He was evil and he was good - simple as that. But sometimes those lines blurred, and sometimes no matter how hard you squinted it would stay that way.

  
It was easy to understand why they shouldn't talk - for Sans anyway. His brother - his Papyrus - explained to him that the other one was evil, that he killed humans. It was horrifying to Sans. Why would they kill humans? So he stayed away.

  
It was so hard though when he saw the other Papyrus around town. Wearing red and black and looking just like, but yet so different, like his brother. Sans couldn't help it, really, and followed the taller skeleton around. He would hide behind things and take cover whenever the other one turned around.

  
It got to the point where Sans had it marked down when the other Papyrus was coming and how he would follow him. He never told his brother, of course, his brother would just lock him up whenever the other was in town.

  
So Sans kept it all hidden.

  
Everything seemed to some to a screeching halt though he was pulled back sharply one day. He had an excuse made up and ready to go, he should have known his brother would have found out somehow. But it wasn't his brother at all.

  
The other Papyrus stared down at him, eyes dark and a smirk set on his face. Sans' mind seemed to draw a blank at seeing the other skeleton up so close.

  
"You've been following me, why?"

  
Sans ignored the pounding of his soul inside of his ribs. He blurted the first thing he thought of, "I want to get to know you!"

  
Papyrus tapped a finger to his chin before leaning forward, making Sans lean back a little. "I see then. Well? Get to know me then..."

  
"B-but my brother...," Sans protested weakly. He could feel the other skeleton wrap an arm around him and pull him close enough for their bodies to touch.

  
"No one needs to know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who wanted UF!Pap x US!Sans number 18

When you're dating someone as hyper and adorable as Sans you had to put up with a lot. The only reason why Papyrus didn't call him out on most of his plans was because his tiny boyfriend was just cute enough to pull it off.

  
Sans would just flash those starry eyes at whoever and they would instantly forgive him. He would have been stupid not to use it to his advantage - and he did, often actually. Much to his boyfriends brother's annoyance.

  
But it wasn't like Sans didn't take advantage of him, he scared a few monsters on Sans behalf. Of course no one knew it was actually the baby blue Sans who sent his big scary boyfriend to do the scaring. And they liked to keep it that way.

  
But this idea? Was by far one of the worse.

  
"You want to...what?"

  
Sans leaned over the back of the couch eyes wide with a glimmer of what most people would call 'adorableness' or even 'innocence'. But Papyrus was no fool, he knew what it really was shining in his boyfriends eyes. Mischievous, and probably lots of sugar too.

  
"Lock them in a closet - it works in romance movies, like, all the time!"

  
Papyrus thought it over, the book on his lap forgotten. His brother has been getting rather annoying and whiny lately. And Sans' own brother has been annoying him with constant puns and rules on what not to do with his brother.

  
'Don't stay out past ten!'

  
'You can't kill something in front of Sans!'

  
'That isn't even a puzzle it's a death tap!'

  
'What the fuck? Are you tying my brother up?!'

  
Nag, nag, nag. That's all the other Papyrus did. It would be more amusing then anything to hear the two of them swear and try to figure out how to get out of such a small, cramped space. Papyrus saved his page in the book he was reading and looked at his boyfriend who was shaking from both sugar and anticipation.

  
"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fallen-angel-from-anime-heaven asked for edgeberry number 34

Sans wasn't as innocent as most monsters liked to believe. In fact he could be down right naughty when he wanted to be. Like right now, for example. His boyfriend was over to visit - much to his brother's displeasure.

  
But even his brother knew to give them alone time. And alone time they got. They where both sitting on the couch watching a movie but Sans wasn't even paying attention at all. He was looking at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye.

  
He couldn't help the slow build up of need when he saw Papyrus walk through the door. It really has been a long time for him. One of the down sides to having a boyfriend in another universe.

  
Sans grinned a little when he saw Papyrus shift in his seat and cross a leg over his lap. He was making small circles with his thumb on Papyrus hip, know that it was a sure way to get the taller skeleton started. And he was right - if the heat and color coming from Papyrus' pants was anything to go by.

  
But Papyrus was proud, very proud, and wouldn't admit defeat just yet. So Sans had to step it up a notch. Using his palm he started to rub the glowing spot in his boyfriends pants. He kept sending Papyrus looks all night, you know the ones, and he was starting to get tired of waiting.

  
"You know," Papyrus spoke up at last, his voice sounding a lot more huskier then before, "if you keep giving me those looks we won't even make it to the bed."

  
Sans put on his best innocent face. "Who says we need a bed?"

  
And that's how Sans' brother found them on the couch, much to his annoyance.


End file.
